Kitty Evolution
by River Sahia-Tari
Summary: X-over with Catwoman. Kikyo murders Kagome and she falls into the well, dying on the other side where a strage cat breaths life back into her...rated for language and violence.
1. Death by Clay Miko

**Kitty Evolution**

by Ashelin Rayne

disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot....blah blah blah.....

summary: Crossover with Catwoman. Idea insired by For the Love of a Cat..., Kikyou attempts to murder Kagome but she escapes by jumping in the well. She dies on the well floor in her era and a strange cat, called by Buyo, comes to breath life back into her.....

pairings: Inu/Kag (HELL YEAH!!! Inu/Kag all the way fuckers!!!), Mir/San, Sess/OC

Chapter One

Death by Clay Miko

Kagome let out a heavy sigh, the group had finally reached Kaede's village as the sun was beginning to sink dangerously low on the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful blend of orange, pink, and purple. The group quickly made their way to the old miko's hut with Inuyasha striding ahead of them. Sango walked on one side of Kagome while Miroku walked on the other, sporting a stinging red handprint on his cheek and a lazy, lopsided grin. Kagome shook her head at the lecherous monk's actions and looked to the demon slayer who was glaring intensly at the ground ahead of heer, Kirara comfortably resting on her mistress' shoulders. The young miko's blue-gray orbs then focused on her beloved hanyou in front of her, only she could see the nervous twitch of his doggy ears and the stiffness in his step. They all were desperate to get back to Kaede's hut before the sun set because it was the New Moon tonight. Shippo twitched in Kagome's arms, having long ago fallen asleep was currently dreaming about running, she guessed since his little fox legs were twitching.

They finally reached the village and Inuyasha wasted no time getting to Kaede's hut just as the sun sunk below treeline, Kagome watched as his dog ears disappeared and his hair darken as she rolled out her sleeping bag and tucked Shippo in. Having eaten already, Miroku and Sango bid everyone goodnight and fell asleep. Kagome was about to get ready for bed when she suddenly sat up, she stood and headed for the door but before she could reach it, Inuyasha called out.

"Oi wench, where the fuck do you think you're going?" He growled out.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she aswered, hoping he would let it sliip.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I said I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Answer my fuckin' question! Where the fuck are you going?!" Kagome ground her teeth and glared at Inuyasha, a slight blush of embarassment spread across her cheeks.

"If you must know..." she ground out, "...I need....to pee..." She glared. Inuyasha looked baffled for a moment then looked away and 'keh'ed.'

"Well, hurry up." Kagome rolled her eyes as she went out to relieve herself.

After doing her business, Kagome stepped out of the bushes and as soon as she did, her attention was drawn to the pale blue, glowing, eel-like soulstealer that belonged to Kikyo. The young miko glared. **_She_** was here. Against her better judgement, Kagome headed towards the direction of the soulstealers, thinking that maybe she could get to the dead miko before Inuyasha noticed her prescence. Kagome made her way to a clearing in the forest where she found Kikyo sitting at the base of a large tree. The older woman looked up at the younger one and a cold smile spread across her lips.

"Just the little copy I wanted to see," she cooed uncharacteristically. Kagome flinched at the word 'copy.' _I am NOT a copy_, she thought angrily. She watched as Kikyo stood up. "I'm glad Inuyasha didn't comer, I believe he would get a little angry at me for what I'm about to do."

"Wha-" Kagome was cut off as she helplessly watched as Kikyo let an arrow fly from her bow. The breath was knocked out of her lungs as the arrow pierced her right shoulder. She clutched at her wound while leaning on a tree for support as Kikyo walked towards her, an un-Kikyo like, sadistic smirk on her face. "Wh-why?" Kagome gasped out as blood dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. Kikyo's smirk grew wider and she quickly grabbed the arrow, slowly pushing it further into her shoulder, and dangerously close to her lungs.

"**_Naraku_** sends his regards." Kagome yelped.

"Wh-why?! Why are you taking his or-orders? Why a-are you doing th-this?!" Tears leaked from the wounded girl's eyes. Kikyo began twisting the arrow and Kagome screamed.

"In all honesty....I've wanted to do this for quiet some time," the dead miko jerked the arrow to the side, earning another painful scream from the younger girl, "and when Naraku asked me to do this simple task, I was **_more_** than **_happy_** to oblige." Another jerk. Another painful cry. "And after all, I can't have my silly little copy running around, changing that hanyou's mind about coming to hell with me."

"You c-can't take him t-to hell!" Kagome ground out, more blood dribbling down her chin. Kikyo angrily twisted the arrow more.

"I can and I will!" She spat, "His pathetic life belongs to me and I will do what I want with him!"

"He is NOT an object that you c-can c-carelessly th-throw around," Kagome cried out painfully.

"Inuyasha is a worthless halfbreed who should never have been born and stain this world with his dirty blood!" Kikyo pushed Kagome away and notched another arrow in her bow. When she aimed, Kagome was already running.

An arrow whizzed by, just barely missing her head. Kagome was running as fast as she could away from the murderous miko. She tried to gasp for air but only got a lungfull of blood. Tears were streaming from her eyes as another arrow knicked her uninjured shoulder. Kagome was losing hope as her shoulder throbbed with immense pain. She nearly cried for joy when the well came into her sight. The pain that wracked her body was unbearable but she managed to take the final steps to the well. Kagome stopped suddenly when she heard a loud thud and a felt something knock into her from behind. All the pain that she felt was suddenly gone, the young miko looked down at her chest and found the tip of an arrow protruding from the middle, immediately soaking the front of her shirt with her own blood.

Kagome fell over the side of the well before she knew it. Images of her family, of Shippou, Sango and Kirara, and Miroku flashed before her eyes. She smiled and wished them a silent goodbye. Then all she could see was images of Inuyasha. Kagome hit the floor of the well, her blood forming a puddle around her. She saw Inuyasha yelling at her, smiling at her, hugging her....

"I-Inu...yasha...I'm s-sorry..." she whispered, "...I...love you...."

She smiled as death over took her.

A/N: Ahhh.....I just love to hate Kikyo, can't stand that dead bitch......but she'll get what's coming to her....oh yes....she will... - cackles evilly -....right....please review!!!!!


	2. Odd Dreams and Interesting New Abilities

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing!!!!! I love you all!!!!

**Devon: I still haven't figured out how I'm gonna kill off Kikyo.**

**Inugurl: I shall explain all later. It's (hopefully) going to be kick ass!**

**turtlerad17: Thanks! I was inspired by the kick ass story: For the Love of a Cat**

**cabinizzle: Well, here is more.**

**Jamie: It's always good to get some constructive critisism once in a while. When I was writing I was sleep deprived and didnt have enought time to correct the mistakes. But thank you very much.**

**AF I Y Freak: Like I said....I love to hate Kikyo, but I'm going to work on a fic where I'll make Kikyo good, because hating her all the time gets so tiring.**

**JennyTheWhiteWolf: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my fanfic.**

**Kitty Evolution**

by Ashelin Rayne

disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot....blah blah blah.....

summary: Crossover with Catwoman. Idea insired by For the Love of a Cat..., Kikyou attempts to murder Kagome but she escapes by jumping in the well. She dies on the well floor in her era and a strange cat, called by Buyo, comes to breath life back into her.....

pairings: Inu/Kag (HELL YEAH!!! Inu/Kag all the way fuckers!!!), Mir/San, Sess/OC

Chapter Two

Odd Dreams and Interesting New Abilities

"Oi, wench! Get up! What the hell are you doing out here?!"

Kagome's foggy brain acknowledged a rough voice coming from somewhere near her. She groaned as her head began to pound mercilessly and instinctively clutched her head while whimpering slightly.

"What the fuck's the matter with you?" The voice asked roughly, with an underlying tone of worry. The miko felt someone crouching above her body while sniffing incessently. "You don't smell hurt or sick." Kagome opened up one of her bright blue eyes and found her beloved hanyou looking down at her; slowly, she opened up her other eye, rubbing it to get the sleepiness out. Kagome sat up and immediately regretted it. The blood rushed to her head, making the already painful throbbing in her head more painful. She yelped and clutched her head again. Inuyasha instantly darted forward, sniffing to see if she was okay. Finding nothing wrong, he sat back and watched the miko carefully.

"Agghh....." Kagome groaned, "my head....what the heck happened?" At Inuyasha's confused stare, she tried to clarify. "What happened to Kikyo?"

"Kikyo!?" The dog demon jumped up and looked down at the girl. "Where did you see Kikyo?" Kagome tried not to look sad or disappointed and focused on trying to recall what had happened the night before. Her memory was fuzzy and everytime she tried to think too hard, her head would shoot pains throiughout her body.

"I can't remember," she sighed.

"What do you mean 'can't remember'?" Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"I _mean_ I can't remember!" Kagome snapped bitterly, unable to help herself, "The last thing I remember was going out to...pee....then seeing one of her soulstealers. Then I followed it and found her in the forest.....I can't remember anything after that." Inuyasha glared at the branch before him as Kagome became aware of her surroundings, she was sitting comfortably on the branch of a very large tree. "Uh....Inuyasha?" His dog ears flicked in her direction, a sign that she had his attention. "What am I doing in a tree?"

"Keh. I was going to ask you that same question, stupid wench," he snorted, "You didn't come back last night so I had to come out and find you. And when I **_do_** find you, you're sleeping in a fuckin' tree! What the fuck did you think you were doing!?"

"I don't remember," Kagome squeeked.

"You could've been fuckin' killed! And I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it since I was fuckin' human!" Inuyasha barked.

"You can thank that fucking dead bitch!" Kagome gasped as the words left her mouth and she placed a hand over it. She didn't know where that had come from, the hanyou infront of her was also shocked at her outburst.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, her words muffled by her hand, "well, I'm still alive and unharmed, right? So there's nothing to worry about." Kagome smiled wearily.

"Keh."

"I guess we better head back to the village," she sighed, immediately dropping down from the branch to the ground ten feet below.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelped when he saw her slide off the branch. He watched as she gracefully landed on the balls of her feet then looked curiously up at him.

"What?"

"Wha...Do you **_want_** to get fuckin' injured!?" He barked, jumping down to her and sniffing for any injuries. "You couldv'e broken something!"

"Inuyasha....I'm fine," she looked at him oddly, "besides, it wasn't that big of a drop....oh." Kagome looked up at the high branch. "Okay, maybe it **_was_** a big drop...." Inuyasha growled.

"Let's just get back to the others bufore you decide to hurt yourself anymore," he said as he headed towards the village with Kagome at his heels. The said girl tried to think back on the night before, trying to figure out what happened. _It was something bad,_ she thought as a cold shiver ran down her spine, _I just know it._ Kagome recalled to herself the events of the past evening that she could remember. _I remember walking into that clearing....and Kikyo standing there, smiling at me. Smiling? No...._ the young miko frowned, _....she was smirking. That bitch was up to something...._ Once again, Kagome gasped at her use of language, even though she had not said it outloud. Inuyasha looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and she blushed in embarassment. _What was she planning, and why in the world was she smiling at me like **that**?_ Kagome closed her eyes and watched the scene replay itself. She watched as Kikyo came into her view, watched as she spoke words she could not hear and smile that mischievious, evil smile....watched as an arrow came sailing at her.....

"AGGH!!" Kagome fell back, acting as if the arrow had hit her.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha had smelled her fear and anxiety growing when she suddenly cried out. In an instant he was by her side, his youkai side fussing about what had made his mate cry out. _Mate?_ He shook his head, _What the fuck am I thinking?_

"Kikyo...she...she tried to-" Kagome was cut off by a slight tingling at the back of her head, she gasped. "Jewel shards....five of them." Inuyasha growled as his enhanced hanyou senses picked up the scent of a large tiger youkai heading towards the village from the forest. The hanyou stepped in between Kagome and the ominous youkai coming straight at them.

"Go back and get the others," he growled to the girl who nodded and quickly ran towards the village. "Keh. This ought to be fun." He smirked devilishly. The ground shook as the youkai drew nearer but Inuyasha could only see the tops of the trees shake from the large youkai's body brushing past them and the birds that fled their nests when it got near. Inuyasha's own youkai was trembling with excitement at the thought of the battle that was about to take place, it couldn't contain its glee at the thought of the larger tiger youkai's blood dripping from his claws. The hanyou growled at his youkai side, surpressing its lust for blood. On most occasions, his youkai side would battle his thoughts, try to corrupt the hanyou to give into the bloodlust, but this time it was submissive.

**Protect mate,** it growled.

_What the fuck is this shit you're spewing out now?_ Inuyasha snarled back.

**_Protect mate_**, his youkai urged, the instinct to protect completely overwhelming the hanyou. A loud roar interrupted Inuyasha's conversation with himself, a large, green, golden-striped tiger youkai, half the size of Sesshomaru in his true form, stepped through the trees.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called to him from a distance, Sango was hovering a few feet above the monk upon Kirara with Kagome who had her bow drawn and aimed at the youkai.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha barked his order, eyes momentarily flashing when he saw Kagome near. She was not far enough away from the danger for his youkai's taste. "I'll handle this fucker!" He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and transformed it into the large fang.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him and he turned to look at her, "Be careful, it has five jewel shards in its forehead!" The hanyou nodded and faced the opposing youkai. With a deep growl, Inuyasha attacked the head, aiming carefully for the sparkle of the jewel shards sticking out of its forehead. His sword met air as the tiger youkai dodged with amazing agility. The big cat easily pinned the dog hanyou under its gigantic, human-like paw, knocking his Tetsusaiga away and Inuyasha watched from under the padded foot as the youkai paused to sniff the air. It was sniffing in the direction of the others. His gaze shifted to his companions and watched as Kirara landed on the ground next to Miroku and let Kagome and Sango off. The tiger once again sniffed the air. Inuyasha saw its eyes glaze over as it suddenly bounded off towards the group of humans. With a startled cry, Sango launched her Hiraikotsu towards it. The youkai swatted the oversized boomerang away as if it were a fly. Miroku let out a warning as he uncovered his wind tunnel, the tiger youkai swiftly jumped over him and the monk was forced to cover it back up. Inuyasha watched in horror as the tiger youkai swept Kagome up into his claws and turned to head back the way he came. He growled dangerously as his pulse began to pound in the air around him.

"Kagome!!" Kirara tried to attack the larger cat but was also swatted away. Inuyasha heard her frightened screams calling out to him.

"Inuyasha!!! INUYASHA!!!!" Something inside the hanyou snapped as purple streaks appeared on his cheeks, fangs began to grow in size, and his eyes began to bleed red.

"KAGOME!!!" He roared and launched himself at the youkai, successfully knocking it to the ground and releasing its hold on the young miko in its grasp. She was thrown a few feet into the air, everyone was sure she would land and break a mutlitude of bones. The hanyou-turned-full-youkai dashed to her but Kagome flipped gracefully in the air and landed gracefully onto the ground. When she looked up at Inuyasha approached, taking not of his blood red eyes, she smirked in self-satisfaction.

"Cats always land on their feet...." She purred, her smirk getting wider when the dog hanyou-youkai heard her sultry voice and his scent spiked with arousal. The tiger youkai got up and growled, snapping Kagome back to reality, "Inuyasha? What hap-" She didn't get to finish her question because the tiger youkai went after Kagome again. Inuyasha growled loudly and fixed his blood red gaze at the youkai who dared attack his mate a second time.

**_Protect mate!_** It growled. Inuyasha jumped up at it, swiftly dodging its claws. He came face to face with it and violently struck its forhead, shattering its skull and killing it instantly while simultaneously grabbing the five shards. Inuyasha pushed off from its head as it fell over dead and landed next to Kagome. She looked at him in his youkai form and held out her hand hesitantly. Kagome sighed in relief when he dropped the shards in her hands but squeeked when he suddenly took her into his arms and began to sniff her for wounds.

"Inuyasha?" She called out, confused by his actions. His cute little doggy ears flicked when she called him and he looked into her bright blue eyes. A deep crimson blush flushed across Kagome's features when Inuyasha bagan to lovingly nuzzle her neck and cheek. " Inuyasha? Your Tetsusaiga.....you need to get it......" She breathed out as he began to lightly nip at her throat. He looked up at the mention of Tetusaiga and looked towards it but did not move. Kagome sighed, took his hand and led him to his sword; she handed it to him and immediately he returned to normal.

"Kagome?" It took a moment to regain his senses, "Are you okay? Did the youkai hurt you? Where is that fucker!? I'm going to RIP it's heart out!!" Kagome giggled. "What?"

"You already killed it," she smiled.

"Did I....did I turn into a full-youkai again?" He asked hesitantly, a glimmer of fear shown in his eyes when Kagome nodded. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He instantly relaxed when she shook her head no.

"Inuyasha!? Lady Kagome!? Are you two alright?" Miroku jogged towards them.

"Keh. We're fine monk," Inuyasha stepped away from Kagome to look at the fallen tiger youkai, he snorted, "this fucker wasn't so tough."

After much convincing, many sits, and promises of returning with more ramen, Kagome made her way to the well. Suddenly, a strong wave of deja vu washed over her. She saw the well come into view and flashes of the previous nights enveloped her vision as she kept walking towards it.

_Kikyo. The arrow flying into her should. Kikyo's sadistic smirk as she ground the arrow deeper into her shoulder. Running. The well. Stopping. An arrow tip sticking out of her chest, just below her collar bone. Blood soaking her shirt. Blood soaking everything._

Kagome didn't notice as she toppled over the side of the well.

_Falling. Falling. Blood. Death._

Bright lights sparkled around as she passed the barrier throiugh time. She landed on the tips of her toes and fingertips instead of flat on her face. Kagome's nose was assaulted by a thick smell of blood.....**_her_** blood.

_Beautiful green cat eyes stared into her soul, as if judging her. Buyo sat near her head as the sounds of more cats coming filled the room. The sleek, gray, black-strped cat lowered its face towards Kagome. Its mouth opened slightly as a mist poured out from it and into the dead girl beneath it. After a few moments, Kagome coughed and begand to twitch, the wounds on her body began to heal rapidly, pushing out the arrows. With a gasp, the girl sat up, her newly hightened senses being overloaded. Her nightvision enhanced a tiny spider on the ground and she playfully batted at it. Her head cocked to the side as she heard the loud noises of the city far away and her family sleeping peacefully. Kagome looked down at her soiled clothes and, in a single leap, jumped out of the well, crept silently into the house, and began to clean herself. When she was satisfied, she changed into a fresh pair of clothes and bounded off to the well again._

_When she climbed out on the other side, Kagome beathed in the fresh air and began to familiarize herself with the new scents and sounds around the forest near the well. Stretching like a cat, she leaped into a tree and, making herself comfortable, fell asleep._

Kagome gasped as she stood up at the bottom of the well, she narrowed her eyes at the arrows still on the floor, covered in her dried blood. She growled.

"That fuckin' bitch DID kill me!!" Her eyes flashed a flaming blue as her pupils permanently narrowed into cat-like slits. "No matter, I'll deal with that walking pile of shit when I see her. This cat's tired." Kagome yawned like a cat as she stretched her arms above her and jumped out of the well. She entered her house and greeted her mother, brother, and grandfather.

"Kagome," her mother smiled, "welcome home."

"Thank you, Mama," she kissed the older woman's cheek then ruffled Souta's hair, "hey squirt."

"Hey sis," he smiled as he grabbed a small bag of chips.

"Mama, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed now," Kagome said as she headed up the stairs, "night Mama, night Souta, night gramps."

"Goodnight Kagome," her mother called up to her.

The girl stripped down to her black, lacy undergarments and flopped on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

A/N: whoo....finally...finished it. next chap....Kagome goes to school and encounter Hojo and her friends, gets a slight makeover and heads off to the feudal era with a sexy new attitude! plz review! thank you much!!


	3. A Fond Farewell to Kikyo

A/N: Woohoo! Finished the 3rd chapter.....I think this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you guys like it. Took me 2 days to write it....only because of stupid school!! Argh, damn school, cutting into my precious writing time. Ah well....now I'm also working on my other story, it's a Buffy x-over w/ AVP, so the updating may be a little slower than usual. Oh well. Have fun reading and please review! Reviews help feed my already deflated ego....lol

**JennyTheWhiteWolf:** Thanks! Kagome's probably gonna get more 'cat-like' after this chap though

**turtlerad17:** This chap is probably more serious but the next one will be more amusing.

**Wild KittyKat:** Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy the story!

**Mellerz:** Yes, Catwoman was kick ass....but I hate to admit that in all its gloriousness....the plot couldv'e been worked on a tiny bit.

**Saltine:** -sighs- Unfortunately, Kagome doesn't get to fight Kikyo....but she gives her a wicked verbal lashing.

**MoonGirl19:** Okay, so maybe her attitude isn't _that_ sexy....yet....heh heh heh.

**SILLY:** Here's that update you wanted! D

**Rinicat:** Omg!! I loved your story! It rocked! I'm glad you liked this and I just wanted to say, I admire all you works!

**Randy:** Hell yeah! I love Kag/Inu pairings!

**Kristine:** Sorry 'bout the foul language...I was just so mad at Kikyo....lol.

**Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox:** LoL, yeah, I was pissed at Kikyo and I was very cranky so there were lots of swear words that slipped onto the keyboard. lol.

**------**

**Kitty Evolution**

by Ashelin Rayne

Chapter Three

Releasing Your Inner Cat - A Fond Farewell to Kikyo

Sunlight filtered through the white cotten curtains, creeping around and lighting up the whole room. The light mischeviously sought out the young girl's face and it seemed to increase in its brightness as it shone directly on her closed lids. The sleeping figure stirred, her eyes cracked open and she quickly yelped, closing it back shut. She jerked away from the offending light and unceremoniusly fell off the bed, legs tangled in her sheets.

Kagome groaned.

_Fuckin' sun_, she grumbled, trying to untangle her limbs from the pink bedsheets. After a brief struggle, Kagome managed to free herself and throw the blankets back onto the bed. She smiled triumphantly as she stood up and made her bed. Grabbing her towel, she shuffled to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower before getting ready for school. As she scrubbed herself clean, Kagome inhaled the scent of the wonderful strawberry-smelling soap and shampoo, mewing in delight. Stepping out of the shower after finishing, she wrapped her towel around her perfectly sculpted and toned body. _Funny, _Kagome thought as she poked her now hardened abs, _I don't remember having abs.....oh well._ Something else caught her eye, there was a mark on her right shoulder, right where she had been shot with Kikyo's arrow, it was a scar. There was another scar in the middle of her chest, just below her coller bone. Turning around in front of the mirror, Kagome found an even larger scar on her back from where the second arrow entered. Shuddering at the horrifying memory, she stepped out of the bathroom. She entered her room and slipped on a pair of matching red, lacy underwear and her school uniform over it. Pulling on her socks and grabbing her backpack, Kagome rushed down the stairs to eat a quick breakfast.

A breeze blew against the miko-catwoman, bringing new scents to her sensitive nose. She began sneezing uncontrollably as the pollution in the air irritated her poor nose. Kagome wondered how Inuyasha put up with it everytime he visited her time. It took a few minutes for her to completely stop sneezing, just in time to spot her school coming into view, also spotting Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi coming towards her. As they drew nearer, Kagome almost started sneezing again, she never noticed how much perfume they wore.

"Kagome!" Yuka squealed as she hugged the said girl.

"Glad you could make it to school today," Ayumi smiled.

"Yeah, your grandfather told us about how your rheumatism was acting up again," Eri nodded. Kagome sighed, _expect gramps to come up with a random disease like that._

"Yeah....sure." Kagome shook her head.

"Oh my god!" It was Ayumi that squealed this time as she grabbed Kagome's arm, "Hojo's coming over!!" The miko began to turn to look but the girl currently latched onto her arm stopped her. "No! Don't look! Act casual, he said he was going to ask you on a date."

"Again?" Kagome groaned.

"Kagome! Hey!" Hojo greeted as he came up to stand beside her, "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Hojo," she gritted through her teeth, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"I was wondering if you-" The boy was cut of when the three-minute-warning bell rang, Kagome thanked the gods in heaven that were pitying her.

"Oops, that was the bell," she cried, eerily happy, "sorry Hojo, but I gotta get to class. Heh heh, you know how it is, gotta catch up on all that work I need to turn in. So I'll talk to you later. Bye!!" Kagome quickly ran to her class with unnatural speed, leaving behind for very confused people.

**----------**

The day seemed to slow to a crawl, the excitement boardering on extremely dull, the teachers' voices freakishly monotone and could probably put Naraku himself to sleep. Kagome's unfocused gaze was directed at the world outside the window, wishing nothing more than to be back in the feudal era with her beloved hanyou. Her thoughts drifted back to what occured two nights ago.

_I **died**_. Kagome couldn't believe it. She had been murdered, then ressurected by a cat. _Ressurected!_ By a **_cat!_** **_And_** she had cat-like abilities, too! She snorted and thought sarcastically: _For a limited time offer, get ressurected by a mysterious cat and you can recieve cat-like abilities for free, all for the price of being shot and killed by a walking pile of dirt!_ She still couldn't believe Kikyo had actually killed her, and the worse part was when she actually admitted that she had wanted to do it, just to keep her from ruining her plans with Inuyasha. Kagome's blood boiled, she definately couldn't let Kikyo take Inuyasha to hell **_now._**

_Oh god, Inuyasha!_ Kagome's flaming blue cat eyes widened, _How am I going to tell Inuyasha? Would he believe me? Would he leave my side to go to Kikyo? How would he react? Oh god oh god oh god....._ (A/N: sorry, but a hilarious scene of Homer from the Simpsons rolling around on the ground just popped into my head...lol)

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the bell, singnaling the end of the school day. She sighed in relief and headed out the door, thoughts of horrible scenarios of when she would tell Inuyasha plauging her mind. _What if he doesn't believe me and starts hating me because he thinks I'm lying!! I wouldn't be able to live if he hated me....Why did Kikyo do this? Oh wait....I know,_ Kagome thought bitterly, _because she wants to drag Inuyasha to hell.... What if she's with him right now!? ARGH! I need to get to Inuyasha!_ The miko-catwoman was about to make a mad dash back to the shrine when someone stepped infront of her, because of her new speedy relfexes, she didn't collide into who ever it was. She looked up and nearly screamed in frustration.

"Hey Hojo...." Kagome forced a smile, "what are you doing here? And standing in my way....." She added the latter part in a harsh whisper that the boy couldn't hear.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you this morning, but I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the movies tomorrow, since it's Saturday," he chuckled nervously, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Eh....Hojo-" Kagome was cut off when Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"She says 'YES'!" The said in unison. Kagome was fuming.

"Okay, that's great!" Hojo beamed, "I'll meet you at the movies at-"

"No."

"What?" The three other girls gasped and looked at Kagome as if she were growing three heads and a horn on each forehead.

"What do you mean 'no'!?" They shrieked.

"Do you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow or something?" Hojo wondered.

"I mean 'NO!'" She finally burst, "I am NOT going to go out with you Hojo, and if you can't get that through your thick skull that's just too bad, so DON'T EVER ask me out AGAIN!" With that off her chest, Kagome took off running to the shrine, leaving the four teens baffled yet again.

Quickly throwing more ramen and other necessities into her giant bag, Kagome changed out of her outfit and into hip hugging, stretchy, black jeans, a tight, red wifebeater, and red and black sneakers. She hefted the burden over her shoulder and headed to the well, easily leaping over the edge and leaping out onto the other side. She was relieved when she found Inuyasha sitting in his usual tree, arguing with Shippo. The two stopped when they caught a whiff of her scent. The fox kit immediately launched at her with a big smile on his face.

"Kagome!!" He jumped into her arms as she dropped her bag. "You smell different...what happened to you? You smell like a cat." She noticed Inuyasha sniff at the air and raise an eyebrow.

"Shippo, I need you to go back to Kaede and wait for me with her," Kagome instructed the young kit, "can you do that for me?" Shippo nodded vigerously, willing to do anything to please his surrogate mother, and took off running towards the village. She watched and waited till he was out of listening range.

Inuyasha observed the female standing before him. Instead of her usual green and white uniform, she was wearing a tight, red top and black pants that she called 'jeans,' He inhaled her scent and, as the kit had said, she did smell like a cat, but other than that, she still smelled the same except....._spicier._ He couldn't explain it, but it was starting to arouse him. Her smell, the way her body looked so delicious in that new outfit, everything about her was turning him on and Inuyasha was faintly aware of someone calling his name.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome called out to the hanyou but there was still no response. She rolled her eyes and began to step towards him, but mid-stride on her third step, she froze. A scent hit her nose, his scent. He smelled of forest, wilderness, and an esscence that was purely Inuyasha. There was also a hint of spiciness that had spiked when she began walking towards him. Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Is he getting....aroused?_ Animal instinct took over her body as she grinned like a cheshire cat and continued walking towards him.

"Inuyasha," she purred seductively and saw him visibly gulp.

_Holy hell, _the hanyou growled when he felt all his blood rushing to the lower region of his body. He watched as his 'bitch' circled him slowly, lazily dragging a finger across his chest, shoulders, and back, stopping in front of him. Inuyasha could feel his youkai side fighting to escape and take Kagome right there and then.

"Inuyasha?"

She whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver. Grinning in delight, Kagome nibbled softly on one of his fuzzy little ears, drawing out a deep rumble in his throat. She giggled then gasped when he suddenly pinned her against a tree and began nipping and licking at her neck. His hands had begun to slide tantilizingly slow up her shirt, leaving a heated trail where his claws came in contact with her skin. Kagome was mewing in ecstasy when suddenly both figures against the tree froze as their noses picked up a familiar scent. She felt the hanyou start to move away.

"Inuyasha, wait!"

Kagome grabbed his arm before he could take off running. Inuyasha looked back at her in confusion and tried to tug his arm out of her grip but it was suprisingly strong. He looked into her blue eyes, seeing a deep running anger and desperateness. "I need to tell you something, something you **_need_** to know." The young woman's tone was deadly serious, but the dog demon frantically watched as a soustealer glided past them. He shook off her arm and began to run in the direction of the soulstealer.

"I DIED!!" Kagome finally screamed out and the hanyou stopped and turned to face her.

"What are you talking about? You're perfectly fine!" He growled.

"SHE killed me!" Her eyes flared a brighter blue, "That walking pile of _fuckin dirt** MURDERED** me!!_" Inuyasha stepped back in shock, completely confused.

"Wha...? Kikyo...murdered you? Kikyo...? Wha...." He wrinkled his brow in confusion, "Then why are you still alive? I don't smell any injuries on you. Why are you lying about shit like this!?" Kagome winced as he yelled, she exhaled and looked up at him, fear of him not believing her evident in her eyes.

"I was.....ressurected.....by a cat," she flinched under his harsh glare.

"Stop lying to me, Kagome...." Inuyasha let out a warning growl.

"But I'm **_not _**lying!" She cried, feeling tears stinging her eyes, "It's the **_truth_**! Kikyo **_shot_** me! **_Twice_**!! I fell through the well and a _cat_ ressurected me somehow!"

"Kagome...."

"Now I have these wierd cat-like abilities and Shippo's saying stuff about me smelling like a cat!" Tears began to streak down Kagome's cheek. "I don't know what's happening to me! I don't know what to do! Inu-"

"Shut UP!!" Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to will the problem out of existance. He didn't know what to think. His youkai side was screaming for him to rip the clay miko for hurting his 'mate,' his human side was trying to convince himself that Kikyo would never do such a thing, and his hanyou side was just down right confused. "Wh-why are you saying those things?" He slowly opened his eyes and looked into those bright blue flames that were now blurred with tears.

"Please, Inuyasha," she sobbed, "you have to believe me..."

Inuyasha's heart was torn, he didn't know whether it was from seeing Kagome like this or knowing, deep down inside, that she was telling the truth. He could smell her sorrow rolling off her in waves that threatened to consume him and Inuyasha's youkai was whimpering to comfort his 'mate.' His youkai side _never_ whimpered.

"Kagome...." The poor hanyou was lost in her scent, "I-"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome and Inuyasha whipped their heads to the treeline where Kikyo stood. The dead miko spotted Kagome and narrowed her eyes. "You...." The miko-catwoman hissed, her demeanor instantly changing into a more feral-like state. She crouched down in a defensive position, eyeing the bow and arrows on the other's back warily. Kikyo raised her eyebrow and Inuyasha watched her in confusion.

"Why Kikyo," Kagome hissed mockingly, "you must be losing your touch....you failed to kill me, Naraku must not be very happy with you...." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the mention of the dark hanyou.

"Naraku!? What the hell does **_he_** have to do anything with this!?!" He barked.

"He's the one that asked you to kill me, _right_ Kikyo?" Kagome spat. Inuyasha turned his piercing gaze to the dead miko, waiting for an answer. Kikyo turned her nose up at them.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," she lied. Kagome snorted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk....." she smirked ferally, "Kikyo....lying isn't very becoming of you...." Inuyasha watched, too shocked to say anything.

"I do not lie," Kikyo tried hard to cover up her growing nervousness.

"Uh uh uh, I can smell it if you lie.....and right now, you're scent is reeking of lies," Kagome growled. The hanyou saw Kikyo's unemotional facade falter for a moment, letting her fear of being caught show. His heart sunk, realizing that the miko-catwoman _had_ been telling the truth, but he was quickly swelling with anger. Inuyasha's youkai side was trembling with rage, never had it been **_this_** angry.

_She hurt mate!_ **_She HURT mate!!_** It roared, screaming to be released, to tear the one who had hurt Kagome into millions of tiny little pieces. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Testusaiga, trying to control the raging youkai.

"What was it you said?" Kagome tapped her finger on her lip in mock thought, "When Naraku asked you to kill me....you were **_more_** than **_happy_** to oblige....isn't that _right** Kikyo**_?!" Without warning, Kikyo drew her bow and arrow.

"Die! Worthless copy!" The arrow sailed straight at Kagome's heart and Inuyasha cried out, truly afraid for the first time since he was just a pup. Kagome's body reacted faster than her brain as she quickly back-flipped, the arrow just narrowly grazing her stomach. She landed on the tips of her fingers and toes, looking up at the dead miko she hissed-growled dangerously. Inuyasha glared at Kikyo, rage swelling in his chest, forcing out a menacing growl. He began to walk towards her.

"Kikyo!" He spat. The dead miko quickly notched an arrow and, without any hesitation, let it loose straight at his chest. The hanyou stopped, frozen in shock. Inuyasha winced, his eyes automatically squeezing shut as he awaited the purifying arrow that would end his life. He waited but still felt no pain. The scent of blood wafted under his nose. Not _his_ blood, **_Kagome's_**.

Inuyasha looked up, shocked to find Kagome standing in front of him, clutching the area above her left breast, next to her armpit where Kikyo's arrow was embedded. Her blood was flowing freely from the wound and the scent of it pushed him over the edge. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, transforming it. A deep growl rose from his throat as his claws and fangs grew. Purple lines appeared on his cheeks and his eyes began to bleed red. Kikyo gasped as she saw him transform into a full youkai wielding the gigantic sword and for the first time, feared for her un-life. The youkai glared at her with rage beyond comprehension for hurting his mate. The dead miko watched in horror as a wind began to pick up around the blade of the sword before hearing the three dreaded words that were growled out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"**_KAZE NO KIZU!!_**" He roared as he brought the Tetsusaiga up and slammed it into the ground in Kikyo's direction. He watched as she tried to shield herself, but failed miserably. The aftermath of the destruction was worse than usual and there was nothing left of Kikyo but a pile of ash, dirt, and clay.


	4. Explinations

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had homework and writers block. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm working on the next chapter! Thank you to **JennyTheWhiteWolf, turtlerad17, MoonGirl19, tyranny, Rinicat, Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox, child-of-darkness-and-night, Michael Bulaich, Jamie, skeek122222, tracey mathus, and d-OG-GIRL** for reviewing!!

**-----**

**Kitty Evolution**

by Ashelin Rayne

Chapter Four

Explinations

_**-- Previously...on Kitty Evolution.... --**_

_Inuyasha looked up, shocked to find Kagome standing in front of him, clutching the area above her left breast, next to her armpit where Kikyo's arrow was embedded. Her blood was flowing freely from the wound and the scent of it pushed him over the edge. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, transforming it. A deep growl rose from his throat as his claws and fangs grew. Purple lines appeared on his cheeks and his eyes began to bleed red. Kikyo gasped as she saw him transform into a full youkai wielding the gigantic sword and for the first time, feared for her un-life. The youkai glared at her with rage beyond comprehension for hurting his mate. The dead miko watched in horror as a wind began to pick up around the blade of the sword before hearing the three dreaded words that were growled out of Inuyasha's mouth._

_"**KAZE NO KIZU!!**" He roared as he brought the Tetsusaiga up and slammed it into the ground in Kikyo's direction. He watched as she tried to shield herself, but failed miserably. The aftermath of the destruction was worse than usual and there was nothing left of Kikyo but a pile of ash, dirt, and clay._

_**-- And now....the conclusion.... --**_

A dark figure sat against the wall of a nearly pitch black room in front of a pale white girl in a white dress holding a mirror, his eerie piercing red eyes glared at the images in the mirror. He watched as his human heart's love, that dead miko -Kikyo- get blasted into oblivion by his rival hanyou Inuyasha. His plan to kill the other miko, Kagome, had failed....twice. How Kikyo had failed the first time still eluded him and simultaneously sparked an interest in his target. How had she survived Kikyo's arrows and come back with only already healed scars instead of serious injuries that should have killed her? His interest and curiosity began to grow. He thought back to how she had talked to his dark, dead-miko, how she made the ice wench _nervous_. Not even _he_ had been able to do that, much to his dismay. She had even gotten under her skin and made her attack angrily and carelessly. There was a hidden fire inside that interesting miko, he could see a primal force behind those entrancing, fiery blue eyes. It made him crave for that power, lust for it, along with the jewel shards she carried.

"I will have you, my little miko," he chuckled, "and this power you seem to have..."

**-----**

Kagome fell back, eyes widened in surprise as she watched the scene unfold before her. Her mind was numb for a few moments, still trying to process the information she had just recieved. She blinked......and blinked again._ Did Inuyasha just do what I think he did?_ Kagome thought, bewildered, _Or maybe I'm just having a _**really**_ good dream. _A sharp burst of pain from where another arrow was lodged into her shoulder snapped her back to her senses. _Nope, definately not a dream._ The miko-catwoman looked to the hanyou.

"...Inu...Inuyasha?" She called out cautiously, being careful of his reaction be it violent, depressed, or a mix of both which would cause him to inflict harm upon himself. "Inu..yasha?" Kagome yelped when he turned and practically straddled her waist as he checked her wound.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked in a slightly worried tone, "It's not too bad, is it?" She shook her head mutely as she looked up into his fading crimson eyes.

"Inuyasha....are _you_ okay?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean, wench," he grunted.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'?" She raised her voice a little before adding softly, "You just...with your....how can you...."

"Feh." He snorted, "She was going to kill you." Inuyasha answered as if he was just discussing the weather.

"But what about-"

"Let's not talk about this right now," he cut her off and she nodded, "I need to get you to Kaede and get you fixed up." Without warning, Inuyasha carefully lifted Kagome up bridal style and began to head towards the village. Wincing everytime her shoulder moved, Kagome tried to keep as still as possible but couldn't stop her sharp intake of breath when the arrow was moved. Inuyasha's ears flicked at every sound she made and Kagome caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, she tried to supress the sounds even more. When the hanyou reached the village, Miroku was the first to meet them.

"Lady Kagome!? Are you alright? What happened?" He looked between the two, "I felt an extremely powerful youkai prescence but it disappeared." This caught Kagome's attention. _Inuyasha had turned full youkai...._ she thought, _ ...but he _**still**_ had the Tetsusaiga!!_

"Not right now," Inuyasha growled, "I need to get her to Kaede."

"Right," Miroku nodded and followed him to the old miko's hut. As soon as the hanyou stepped through the doorway, Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome! What happened?" Sango looked up from her spot in the corner and gasped in surprise, then ran into the back room to get Kaede. Inuyasha followed the demon slayer and set Kagome down on the mat on the ground. Kaede was already busy preparing medicinal herbs while Sango ushered the hanyou out so the old miko could get to work.

Inuyasha sat in hearing range of Kagome as he stared off into nothing, thinking about what he had just done. He didn't know what to feel at the moment, he was torn in different directions. His human side mourned for his ex-lover yet at the same time, was happy she was finally at peace. His hanyou side was also relieved she was put to rest, now unable to torment him again. And his youkai side was practically dancing in joy, the threat to its mate gone. Inuyasha growled at that thought. _Kagome is not my mate_, he frowned, _I don't know why you keep saying that._

_Kagome. Mate._ His youkai growled back.

'She's happily unmarked and unmated,' Inuyasha barked.

_Mark her. Mate with her,_ it commanded.

'Shut the fuck up already!'

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked up to find the monk staring at him from across the room.

"What?" He snapped.

"I've been calling your name for a few minutes," Miroku sighed, "what happened to Lady Kagome?"

"She was attacked," Inuyasha looked to the wall beside him, refusing to meet the other man's gaze.

"By what? Or whom? I highly doubt a youkai would be using a bow around here," he concluded. The hanyou narrowed his eyes at the wall.

"Kikyo shot her...." He said quietly, barely loud enough for Miroku to hear. Placing a hand on Shippo's shoulder to quiet him, the monk nodded and waited for Inuyasha to continue. "Kagome tried to tell me....she said that Kikyo killed her, I didn't believe her because she was standing right there, not dead. But Kikyo came and tried to lie about it, but I could smell that she was lieing, Kagome could too, don't ask me how, but she said she could. Kagome got her mad and she shot at her, but she dodged the first arrow. I yelled at Kikyo and she shot at me. You and I both know I wouldn't have survived a purfying arrow like that, Kagome did too, so she took the arrow for me."

"Kikyo shot Kagome!" Shippo looked towards the room the miko-catwoman was in. "But why would she do that?"

"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled with a hatred that burned hotter than a thousand suns. Miroku's eyes wided, then narrowed as he clenched the hand that wielded the cursed wind tunnel.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but that bastard's up to something," Inuyasha pounded the ground with a closed fist. There was a moment of silence as each individual pondered on the situation. The monk spoke up, breaking the silence.

"And what of Kikyo?" Inuyasha looked him straight in the eye and answered without any sign of regret or remorse.

"I killed her with my Kaze no Kizu."

**-----**

Kagome looked around the pitch black room, having no trouble seeing as her cat-like pupil enlarged, acting as a sort of night-vision mode. She could hear the others in the other room talking. She heard Inuyasha tell Miroku about what happened earlier when Kaede and Sango were treating her wound. There was a loud yell and the sound of skin hitting skin, the young miko-catwoman grinned and shook her head at Miroku's hentai antics. Grunting as she used the wrong arm to help herself, Kagome stood up and walked into the other room. Everyone stopped talking and looked towards her, she sighed as she sat down, knowing that she'd have to explain what happened the night before.

"How are you feeling, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she handed her a bowl of ramen.

"Much better now that I have that arrow out, thanks," she answered and the two chuckled.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku called to the miko-catwoman, "Inuyasha informed us of what happened. Do you mind filling in the rest for us?" Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, it all happened the night before Inuyasha found me sleeping in the tree, during the new moon," she began, "I was just about to come back inside the hut when I saw one of Kikyo's soulstealers, I didn't want Inuyasha coming out because he was human so I followed it. I found Kikyo in a clearing and she shot me. Then she started talking about how Naraku told her to kill me, she said she wanted to do it too, because she didn't want me changing Inuyasha's mind about going to hell with her." Kagome saw Inuyasha clench his fist but continued on. "I escaped and ran to the well but before I could reach it, Kikyo shot me through the heart from behind and I fell over the side of the well. I can faintly remembering a strange cat jumping on top of me and it breathed a green mist into my mouth and the next thing I know, I'm gasping for air....and well, the rest is history."

The group stared at her in awe, unable to say anything. Suddenly, an orange furball launched itself at Kagome, hugging her around the neck. Shippo began to sob hysterically. The miko-catwoman patted the young kitsune's back.

"Shippo?" She stroked his hair gently, "What's wrong?" The kit sobbed even harder.

"Kagome! -sob- Y-you d-sob-died!!" Shippo began to hiccup and Kagome patted his back.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she rocked him back and forth, "I'm right here."

"B-but -sob- what i-if -hic- you didn't c-come b-ack?"

"Oh Shippo, I'm here and I came back," Kagome cooed, "that's all that matters." Suddenly, Sango had her arms around the miko and the kit as she began to sob. Kagome soon joined in the crying as the two other men and old miko watched in a mix of happiness and sadness.

Inuyasha a felt a deep pain in his chest when he thought of Kagome never coming back. His ears drooped at the thought. He looked at the young miko currently being surrounded by a kit, a demon-slayer, and a monk who was gently rubbing her back in a comforting and non-perverted way. Inuyasha's youkai side desperately wanted to take his mate and lick away her tears and make everything better. The hanyou shook his head to clear the thoughts away and looked down at the ground before him.

**-----**

A figure sat upon a large boulder in front of a cave at the top of a mountain ten miles away from the destroyed demon slayer village with a beautiful grey cat with black stripes piercing green eyes in her lap. The figure wore a demon slayer outfit with emerald green armor, showing off her lithe, curvy body. Her ebony hair was pulled into a long braid falling past her bottom with bangs framing her elegant face. Her pink lips were pulled into a small smile as her her bright green, cat-like eyes slowly opened.

"Hmm....I can sense another catwoman somewhere, Kero," she purred as she stroked the cat gently. "We must pay her a visit, she must be lost and we need to guide her."

**-----**

A/N: How'd you guys like it? Gah ha! I added Naraku(if you couldn't tell who that was) and an OC! And for those who know of CardCaptor Sakura, yes, I used Keroberos' name. Well, gotta go work on the next chap. L8r!


End file.
